


I Never Thought We'd Make it This Far

by bottlemanjams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 25 years later, Alternate Universe - Canon, Events in this don't line up with the manga, M/M, No Spoilers, Older Characters, Older Eren Yeager, Older Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Retirement, only season 1 applies really in terms of shifter rules and all that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottlemanjams/pseuds/bottlemanjams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle is finally over. Humanity has won. They can rest. They can love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Thought We'd Make it This Far

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I felt the sudden urge to write this. Enjoy my old men loving each other.

It'd been 5 years since the war ended.

The titans had been mostly eradicated and the Survey Corp was now setting foot beyond the walls, expanding human territory and discovering what the world had to offer. Recruitment into the regiment was more common as the fear of the titans was slowly replaced by the urge to discover and explore uncharted territory. The times where the titans ruled were labelled as 'The Dark Ages'; something that was behind them now. Humanity was free; something which no one ever thought would happen. Not even the soldiers that put their lives on the line for the sake of it.

Many soldiers of the Dark Ages retired, whilst others stayed to continue their mission beyond the walls. The soldiers that retired tended to be the men and women who had seen too much blood, gore and devastation to put themselves on the field of former battle again. Many suffered from PTSD; waking up screaming at 4am, begging for their lives.

Eren Jaeger retired almost immediately after the war. Lots of people were shocked, as it was his dream to see the outside world. But every time he attempted to ride out of the gate on his horse, vivid flashbacks and scars stopped him in his tracks. Now, Eren just sat. The fight he had in him when he was first recruited was gone; replaced by the effects of old age. He wasn't too old. 40, to be exact. But when you'd gone through the horrors of war, it felt more than it should do.

He often frequented the bar owned by his former captain, now 55 years of age. He didn't look much older than Eren himself. His hair was completely grey and his crows feet were prominent, cheekbones more noticeable than they used to be. Eren was about the same, but his dull, brown hair still dominated his head; grey hairs only around his temples.

Eren was entering said bar, bell above the door announcing his arrival. Levi looked up from where he was wiping down the counter, expression softening at his old subordinate. It was only them two there; lots of former veterans tended to stay inside and this wasn't really a place for younger people. The retired soldier seated himself on one of the stools wordlessly, watching as Levi wiped down the last of the sticky, spilled alcohol.

"You think people would try not to spill drinks they paid for."

Eren sighed through his nose, smiling softly. "You would, wouldn't you?"

Levi's wiping slowed and as he locked eyes with the brunette, flickering down after 5 seconds. He blinked slowly. Everything he did was slow, really. No ODM for him anymore. "How's Mikasa?" Levi asked, setting the rag aside.

"She's fine. About to set off for another expedition on Monday."

"I heard. They're really going to the ocean?"

Eren hummed, tapping his long fingers against the oak surface of the bar. "Her and Armin."

"Why aren't you going?" Levi's expression was concerned, leaning his elbows on the now clean surface.

"I'm old. I can't keep up anymore. Plus... I don't wanna go back there."

The grey haired male huffed quietly in agreement. They didn't talk for a good 30 seconds.

"I'm older."

Eren's brief chuckle made Levi smile, making him look more youthful, but still worn. "Come around the other side of the bar."

The younger of the two obeyed, entering the small space where the even smaller man stood. Lithe arms lazily wrapped themselves around his neck, standing on his tiptoes to press a kiss to chapped, rough lips. Rough, but so soft. It was slow and meaningful, the sounds of their activity quiet. Even if it lacked the heat they had when they were younger, it was still passionate, just not overly so.

Eren's touches were feather-light, thumbs slowly brushing Levi's sides as the orange of the glowing, setting sun powdered his cheeks. Even after all these years, Eren still felt the spark they had when Levi's plump bottom lip glided against the opening of Eren's mouth; saliva gone sticky and attaching itself to the other's lips.

Their heads switched sides, Eren pushing harder and burrowing his nose deeper into the top of Levi's cheek. He was absolutely engulfing himself in Levi's entire being; feeling the older man's body steadily becoming more pliant as the pressure of his thumbs became harder. He was breathing his scent deeply, a musk that was so entirely Levi.

With a final wet movement, they pulled away from each other; Levi gently rubbing a lock of hair between his fingers, feeling each strand. "I love you."

The phrase rolled off his tongue so easily, having been said millions of times in the midst of heartbreak, passion, and whispered confessions. A phrase that never overstayed it's welcome.

"I love you too." The reply came just as easily, coupled with an affectionate squeeze to his sides and a short kiss, turning into a smile.

The ashes had settled from the war and now humanity was building itself from the ground up. The horror, the loss and the fear was no longer there; only the memories lingered. And now, in this new age, they had a chance to make it work. And work it did.


End file.
